justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pon de Replay
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2005 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Blue (Beta) (Remake) |gc = Glove Pink (Original) Rose (Beta) Peach (Remake) Arrows (Original) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 91 |nowc = PonDeReplay (JD2/''GH'') PonDLC (Remake) Pon (Remake) (Beta) |perf = Gaelle Lalanne |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) |choreo = Hakim Ghorab}} "Pon de Replay" by is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who has black skin and short pink hair. She wears a light blue hooded tunic with two straps, a coral-pink camisole, hot pink leggings and pink sneakers with purple stripes. In her remake, she is more realistic and a little bit of her glowing is removed. Background The routine takes place in a dark room with black columns and purple ceiling lights. The coach is standing on an illuminating square which releases an upward stream of orange light (blue in the Xbox version of Greatest Hits). Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves:' Put your right hand up and shake your body.'' pondereplayallgoldmovesremake.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Pon de Replay ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show * Lean On ' (World)' *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) Trivia *This is the second song by Rihanna in the series. It succeeds S.O.S and is followed by Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella, Where Have You Been, and Diamonds. *Along with Firework, Barbie Girl and Pump Up The Volume, Pon de Replay was in the first DLC cycle in the entire history of the series. *This is the first routine to feature a dancer whose skin is black and transparent for the whole song. The second is Don't You Worry Child, the third is Get Low and the fourth is Dharma. * "Gyal" - as it is seen in official lyrics - is sometimes misspelled as "gals", and "I'mma show you" is misspelled as "I'm a show you". * The coach s skin color was meant to be white, like all other dancers in the game; this Beta Element appears in the back of the cover. * In the menu icon of the remake, the coach s glove is on the left hand. * In the Xbox version of , the upwards stream of flashing light is dark blue. In every other one of this song s appearances, it is orange instead. * In the pictograms sprite, there are a Beta pictogram and another one with incorrect recoloring (a little portion of it is colored yellow). * In the preview gameplay, the lines "All de gyal/'Pon de' dancefloor" were written correctly (while, in the final release, they are incorrectly changed to "All the gals/'On the' dancefloor").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtBBDa2Oo4c * In , Summer Party/''Extra Songs'' and the Wii version of Greatest Hits, the pictograms slide is placed under the flashing square around the coach. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 b10afb79 14.png|''Pon de Replay'' Pondereplaysqa.png|''Pon de Replay'' (JD:GH) Pon.jpg|''Pon de Replay'' (Remake) pon_cover@2x.jpg| cover Ponpictos.png|Pictograms Pon recoloring error.png|Pictogram with incorrect recoloring (notice the right arm and the props) In-Game Screenshots pondereplaymenu.png|''Pon de Replay'' on the menu Pon jdgh coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_pondereplay.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Pon beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Summer partyyyyyyyy.jpg|Beta appearance on the cover Others Pon picto error.png|Pictogram error (it is placed underneath the flashing square) Pon de Replay Background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Pon de Replay (Internet Version) Teasers Pon de Replay - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Pon de Replay - Just Dance 2 Just Dance Extra Songs Pon De Replay 4 Stars Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Pon de Replay - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Pon de Replay - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Hakim Ghorab Category:Gaelle Lalanne Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna